Ludzie jak bogowie/I/1
| autor=Herbert George Wells | autor1= | sekcja=Księga I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} KSIĘGA PIERWSZA ROZDZIAŁ PIERWSZY Pan Barnstaple wyjeżdża na urlop I''' Pan Barnstaple doszedł do przekonania, ze gwałtownie potrzebuje wypoczynku, a tymczasem nie miał ani dokąd wyjechać, ani też z kim. Był przepracowany i zmęczony domowem otoczeniem. Był to człowiek, odznaczający się skłonnością do silnego przywiązania; kochał bardzo rodzinę i tak dobrze znał wszystkich jej członków, że w okresach takiego przemęczenia grali mu poprostu na nerwach. Trzej dorastający synowie stawali się z każdym dniem dłużsi, masywniejsi i dokuczliwsi. Zawsze siadywali na krzesłach, które sobie właśnie upatrzył; nie dopuszczali go do własnej pianoli; napełniali dom wrzaskliwemi śmiechami z powodu dowcipów, o które się nie mógł zapytać; przeszkadzali mu w niewinnych, tatusiowatych flircikach, które dotąd były główną jego rozrywką na ziemskim padole; bili się przy tennisie; staczali ze sobą żartobliwe bójki na schodach i ze straszliwym hałasem po dwa, po trzy stopnie naraz spadali z nich nadół. Wszędzie zostawiali kapelusze. Spóźniali się na śniadania. Co wieczór kładli się przy akompanjamencie ogłuszających krzyków: „Ha, ha, ha, ha — masz!” Matka zdawała się tem delektować. Szło na nich masę pieniędzy, ale oni zdawali się w wesoły sposób być tego nieświadomi; nie zdawali sobie również sprawy z faktu, że wszystko poszło wgórę z wyjątkiem zarobkowych możności ojca. A kiedy przy stole napomknął coś o Lloyd George’u lub zrobił najlżejszą próbę podniesienia rozmowy nad poziom bezmyślnej paplaniny, robili się ostentacyjnie roztargnieni... W każdym razie ich zachowanie się wydawało się ostentacyjne. Pragnął z całego serca rozstać się z rodziną na czas pewien, udać się do jakiegoś spokojnego miejsca, gdzie mógłby myśleć o swoich ukochanych z dumą i miłością, a nie być przez nich maltretowanym... Pragnął również uwolnić się choćby na krótko od osoby pana Peeve. Sam widok ulic napełniał go udręką. Chciałby już nigdy nie ujrzeć więcej gazety ani dziennikarskiego afisza. Dręczyło go przeczucie i obawa jakiejś katastrofy, finansowej i ekonomicznej, wobec której wielka wojna wydałaby się jedynie drobnym wypadkiem. Stało się to dlatego, że będąc zastępcą redaktora i zarazem totumfackim Liberal’a, ogólnie znanego organu pesymistycznej myśli postępowej, znajdował się pod ciągłym wpływem swego szefa, pana Peeve, i ulegaj jego posepnym nastrojom. Poprzednio można się było przeciwstawiać melancholijnemu desperatowi, żartując ukradkiem z jego ponurości z innymi członkami personelu redakcyjnego, ale obecnie i to się urwało, gdyż pan Peeve w przystępie wątpliwości finansowych zredukował ich wszystkich, co do jednego. Faktycznie w danej chwili stałymi współpracownikami Liberal’a pozostawali jedynie pan Barnstaple i pan Peeve. Tym sposobem nic już nie stało na przeszkodzie destrukcyjnym wpływom redaktora. Siadywał zgarbiony w swym redakcyjnym fotelu z rękami, zasuniętemi głęboko w kieszenie spodni, kracząc ponuro o wszelkich sprawach tego świata czasami przez dwie godziny z rzędu. Pan Barnstaple z natury rzeczy skłonny był do umiarkowanego optymizmu i wiary w postęp, podczas gdy jego szef utrzymywał z niezachwianą pewnością, że wiara w postęp przeżyła się już co najmniej o sześć lat i że jedyną, jasną nadzieją, jaka pozostała liberalizmowi, było przypuszczenie, że nastąpi niebawem Dzień Sądu i wszystko skończy się raz na zawsze. Załatwiwszy swoją robotę, którą dawny personel zwykł był nazywać tygodniową niestrawnością szefa, pan Peeve wynosił się, pozostawiając panu Barnstaple zadanie przygotowania reszty materjału, potrzebnego do wydania następnego numeru. Nawet w zwykłych czasach trudno byłoby wytrzymać z takim człowiekiem, jak pan Peeve, ale czasy nie były bynajmniej zwyczajne; działy się ciągle rzeczy, które w znacznej mierze potwierdzały jego melancholijne przewidywania. Wielki lokaut węglowy trwał już od miesiąca i zdawał się być pierwszą jaskółką, wieszczącą przemysłowo-handlowa ruinę Anglji. Każdy poranek przynosił nowe wieści o zuchwałych poczynaniach Irlandczyków — nie mogących ani przebaczyć, ani zapomnieć. Długotrwała susza na całym świecie groziła klęską głodu. Liga narodów, po której za wielkich dni prezydenta Wilsona pan Barnstaple spodziewał się ogromnych rzeczy, stała się melancholijnem, choć zarozumiałem niczem. Wszędzie panował stan zamętu, konfliktów i absurdów. Siedem ósmych świata zdawało się zapadać w stan chronicznego bezładu i społecznego rozprzężenia. Nawet bez pana Peeve ciężko byłoby przeciwstawić się druzgocącym faktom i nie dać się pesymizmowi. W samej rzeczy umysł pana Barnstaple przestał wydzielać ożywcze soki nadziei, a dla takich konstrukcyj psychicznych, jak jego, nadzieja jest czemś tak istotnem, że bez jej współudziału nie da się pomyśleć żadna produkcyjna czynność duchowa. Zawsze wierzył w liberalizm i w szlachetne liberalne dążenia, ale teraz zaczynał dochodzić do przekonania, że liberalizm nie zdobędzie się na nic lepszego nad siedzenie w zgarbionej pozycji w głębi fotelu z rękami w kieszeniach i zżymanie się i wyrzekanie na działalność małowartościowych, lecz zato energicznych osobników, których ambitne zabiegi doprowadzą niechybnie świat i ludzkość do ruiny. Dniami i nocami pan Barnstaple dręczył się teraz sprawami całego świata. Nawet bardziej nocami niż dniami, gdyż zaczynał cierpieć na bezsenność. Nawiedzało go gorączkowe pragnienie, żeby wydać jeden numer Liberal’a podług swojej myśli — przerobić go całkowicie po odejściu pana Peeve i wyrzucić wszelkie niestrawne elukubracje, puste wydrwiwania z tego czy owego, delektowania się okrutnemi i smutnemi faktami, przesadne traktowanie naturalnych ludzkich uchybień Lloyd George’a, apele do lorda Grey’a, lorda Roberta Cecil’a, lorda Lansdowne, papieża, królowej Anny lub cesarza Fryderyka Barbarossy (zmieniało się to z tygodnia na tydzień). Pragnął zerwać się i dać wyraz, formę i barwę młodym aspiracjom mającego się narodzić świata, napełnić szpalty pisma utopią i zawołać do zdumionych czytelników Liberal’a: Oto są rzeczy, których musimy dokonać! Oto są rzeczy, których dokonamy! Cóżby to był za cios dla pana Peeve, gdyby to przeczytał przy niedzielnem śniadaniu! Takby się pewnie zdziwił, że zapomniawszy o swoim pesymizmie, strawiłby ten duchowy posiłek, jak należy. Ale było to niedorzeczne marzenie. W domu było trzech młodych Barnstaplów, i trzeba było myśleć o tem, jak ich pokierować na niezależnych ludzi. I pomimo że rzecz ta w marzeniu przedstawiała się nad wyraz pięknie, pan Barnstaple miał nieprzyjemne przeświadczenie, że nie był dostatecznie uzdolniony, by ją przeprowadzić. Zrobiłby pewnie z tego groch z kapustą... Może w praktyce byłoby to to samo, co skoczyć z gorącej patelni w ogień. Liberal było to pismo posępne, zniechęcające, zgryźliwe, ale bądź co bądź, nie takie znów złe i liche. Jednakowoż dla uniknięcia tak fatalnego kroku niezbędnem było, żeby pan Barnstaple mógł odpocząć choćby na krótko od destrukcyjnego wpływu pana Peeve. Już parę razy postawił mu się okoniem. W każdej chwili można się było spodziewać awantury. Pierwszym krokiem do uwolnienia się od pana Peeve była, ma się rozumieć, wizyta u doktora. Pan Barnstaple udał się tedy do doktora. — Nerwy wypowiadają mi posłuszeństwo — rzekł na wstępie. — Mam silną neurastenję. — Ma pan neurastenję — potwierdził lekarz. — Codzienna praca przejmuje mnie wstrętem. — Potrzeba panu wypoczynku. — Czy pan sądzi, że potrzebna mi jest zmiana otoczenia? — Tak zupełna, jak tylko może pan sobie pozwolić. — Czy może mi pan doktór polecić jakieś miejsce, dokąd mógłbym się udać? — A dokąd pan chce jechać? — Nie mam określonych planów. Myślałem, że pan mógłby polecić... — Niech pan jedzie tam, dokąd panu przyjdzie fantazja, i jak na teraz nie zadaje sobie żadnego przymusu,. Pan Barnstaple zapłacił doktorowi jedną gwineję i, uzbrojony w powyższe wskazówki, przygotował się przy odpowiedniej okazji obwieścić panu Peeve nowinę o swej chorobie i konieczności wyjazdu. '''II Przez czas pewien ta perspektywa urlopu wypoczynkowego była tylko jednem dodatkowem strapieniem więcej do i tak już nadmiernego ciężaru zmartwień i kłopotów. Decyzja wyjazdu równała się konieczności rozwiązania za jednym zamachem trzech pozornie niezwalczonych trudności: Jak wyjechać? Dokąd? I ponieważ pan Barnstaple należał do tych ludzi, którzy nużą się szybko przebywaniem sam na sam ze swoją jaźnią, rodziło się pytanie: Z kim? Ostry błysk ukradkowej kombinacji wdarł się w szczere przygnębienie, które ostatnio stało się zwyczajnym nastrojem pana Barnstaple. Coprawda, nikt nigdy nie zwracał zbytniej uwagi na nastroje pana Barnstaple. Jedna rzecz nie ulegała dlań najmniejszej wątpliwości. Nie powinien wspomnieć w domu ani słowa o zamierzonym urlopie. Wiedział, coby się stało, gdyby pani Barnstaple zorjentowała się, co się święci. Z miną kompetentnej troskliwości zajęłaby się całą sprawą na własną rękę. „Musisz mieć porządny wypoczynek” — powiedziałaby z namaszczeniem. Wybrałaby jakąś odległą i kosztowną miejscowość w Kornwalji, Szkocji lub Brytanji, zakupiłaby masę rzeczy na drogę, w ostatniej chwili dorzuciłaby jeszcze masę niewygodnych pakuneczków i wyprawiła z nim chłopców. Prawdopodobnie namówiłaby też niektórych znajomych, żeby się wybrali w to samo miejsce celem robienia „wesołego nastroju”. Gdyby jej posłuchali, z pewnością przywieźliby ze sobą najgorsze strony swych natur i okazali się niezmordowanymi nudziarzami. Nie byłoby mowy o żadnej rozmowie, a zato dużo nieszczerego śmiechu i bez końca gry i gry... Nie! Ale jak człowiek może wyjechać na urlop w taki sposób, żeby się żona o tem nie dowiedziała? Trzeba ukradkiem spakować rzeczy i wyszmuglować je z domu... Najbardziej pocieszającą stroną całej tej kłopotliwej sprawy był fakt, że pan Barnstaple posiadał swój własny samochodzik. Naturalnem było, żeby ten przedmiot odegrał dużą rolę w jego tajnych planach. Przedewszystkiem nastręczał, najłatwiejszy sposób wydostania się z domu i przeobrażał ewentualną odpowiedź na pytanie „Dokąd?” z określonego, stałego miejsca w coś, co, o ile wiem, matematycy nazywają locusem. Nadto w małej benzynowej bestji było coś tak towarzyskiego, że odpowiadała poniekąd na trzecie pytanie: Z kim? Samochód był tylko na dwie osoby i w rodzinie znany był pod nazwą Nożnej Kąpieli, Musztardy Colman’a i Żółtego Niebezpieczeństwa. Jak to wynika z powyższych określeń, była to niska, otwarta maszyna, jasno żółtej barwy. Pan Barnstaple jeździł nią do biura z Sydenhamu, gdyż zużywała tylko jeden galon benzyny na trzydzieści trzy mile (angielskie) i była o wiele tańsza niż sezonowy bilet kolejowy. W ciągu dnia stała na podwórzu pod oknem redakcji. W Sydenham schowana była zawsze w szopie, do której klucz znajdował się stale w posiadaniu pana Barnstaple. Jak dotąd — udało mu się nie dopuścić do tego, by chłopcy nią jeździli lub też rozebrali ją na kawałki. Czasami pani Barnstaple prosiła męża o obwiezienie jej po Sydenhamie, gdy miała dużo sprawunków, ale faktycznie nie lubiła małego żółtego djabła, gdyż wystawiał ją zbytnio na działanie żywiołów, zasypywał kurzem i targał włosy. Zarówno z racji tych rzeczy, które umożliwiał, jak i tych, które wykluczał, mały samochodzik nadawał się znakomicie jako środek urzeczywistnienia marzeń wypoczynkowych. I oprócz tego pan Barnstaple bardzo lubił nim jeździć. Prowadził go, coprawda, źle, ale nadzwyczaj ostrożnie. I chociaż maszyna czasami stawała i odmawiała posłuszeństwa, to w każdym razie nie posuwała się tak daleko, jak większość innych rzeczy w życiu pana Barnstaple, które zawracały na wschód wtedy, gdy on wykręcał kierownicę na zachód. To też, jadąc swym samochodem, doznawał miłego poczucia zwierzchnictwa i niezależności. Wkońcu pan Barnstaple zrobił ostatnie postanowienie i przeprowadził je z wielką szybkością. Nastręczyła mu się nagle doskonała okazja. W czwartek był u drukarza i powrócił wieczorem do domu, straszliwie wyczerpany i zdenerwowany. Pogoda dopisywała — panowała upalna susza. Było to tem rozpaczliwsze, że wróżyło głód i nędzę dla połowy świata. W Londynie sezon był w całej pełni — miasto szumiało, eleganckie i uśmiechnięte. Jeżeli to możliwe, to był to jeszcze głupszy rok niż rok 1913, wielki rok tanga, który w świetle późniejszych wypadków pan Barnstaple przywykł uważać za najgłupszy rok w dziejach świata. Star jak zwykle głosił złe wieści na marginesie towarzysko-sportowych nowin. W dalszym ciągu trwały walki między Rosją i Polską, jak również w Irlandji, Azji Mniejszej, na pograniczu Indyj i we wschodniej Syberji. Miały miejsce trzy nowe straszliwe morderstwa. W dalszym ciągu trwał lokaut górników, i zanosiło się na wielki strajk wszystkich mechaników. W pociągu powrotnym było tylko stojące miejsce, i wyruszył on z dwudziesto-minutowem opóźnieniem. Pan Barnstaple zastał w domu bilecik od żony, informujący go, że dostała depeszę od kuzynów z Wimbledon z wiadomością, iż nadarzała się nieoczekiwana okazja ujrzenia tennisa, granego przez mademoiselle Lenglen i innych szampionów, i że wobec tego ona, t. j. pani Barnstaple, pojechała tam z chłopcami i powróci dopiero późnym wieczorem. Uważała, że chłopcy niezmiernie skorzystają z tej pierwszorzędnej, popisowej gry wielkiej szampionki. Na zakończenie przepraszała go, że nie zastanie nikogo w domu, gdyż był to wychodni dzień służby. Przed wyjściem mieli mu przygotować zimną kolację. Pan Barnstaple przeczytał list z uczuciem rezygnacji. W trakcie posiłku przerzucił broszurę, którą przysłał mu przyjaciel z Chin dla wykazania, że Japończycy świadomie wyłamywali się z ostatnich pęt chińskiej cywilizacji i chińskiego systemu wychowawczego. Dopiero, gdy po kolacji znalazł się z fajką w małym ogródku za domem, uświadomił sobie całą doniosłość faktu, że pozostawiono go samego w pustym domu. Nagle zaczął się krzątać z wielką gorliwością i zapałem. Zadzwonił do pana Peeve, powiedział mu o orzeczeniu doktora, wytłumaczył, że sprawy Liberal’a znajdowały się w zadawalającym stanie i że skutkiem tego osoba jego nie była całkiem niezbędna, i — dostał pozwolenie na wyjazd. Potem pobiegł do swego sypialnego pokoju i spakował pośpiesznie najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy w starą gladstonowską torbę podróżną, której brak nie zostanie, jak sądził, odrazu zauważony, i ukrył ją pod siedzeniem auta. Następnie poświęcił trochę czasu na napisanie listu do żony, który... schował starannie do kieszeni kamizelki. Na ostatku zamknął na klucz szopę z samochodem i usadowił się wygodnie w trzcinowym fotelu w ogrodzie z fajką i sympatyczną, mądrą książką o bankructwie Europy celem nadania sobie przed powrotem rodziny do domu możliwie niewinnego i zwyczajnego wyglądu. Po powrocie żony powiedział jej zdawkowym tonem, że ma wrażenie, iż cierpi na neurastenję i że postanowił pojechać jutro rano do Londynu i zasięgnąć porady lekarskiej. Pani Barnstaple chciała mu wybrać doktora, ale się z tego wykręcił, mówiąc, że musi się liczyć w tym względzie z opinjami Peeve’go i że Peeve ma szczególne zaufanie do lekarza, tego właśnie, którego się już faktycznie poradził. A kiedy żona dodała jeszcze, że podług jej zdania oni wszyscy potrzebowali wypoczynku, mruknął tylko coś nieokreślonego i odszedł. W ten sposób pan Barnstaple znalazł się w możności wydostania się z domu z całym bagażem, niezbędnym przy kilkotygodniowych wakacjach, nie obudziwszy podejrzeń i nie wywoławszy nieprzezwyciężonej opozycji. Następnego rana wyruszył do Londynu. Ruch na drodze był ożywiony i wesoły, ale wcale nie kłopotliwy, i Żółte Niebezpieczeństwo mknęło tak równo i lekko, że możnaby je było tym razem przechrzcić na Złotą Nadzieję. W Camberwell skręcił na nowy trakt i pojechał do urzędu pocztowego przy Vauxhall Bridge Road. Tu się zatrzymał. To, co czynił, napełniało go jednocześnie lekiem i uciechą. Wszedł na pocztę i wysłał do żony depeszę, następującej treści: „Dr. Pagan powiada — samotność i wypoczynek gwałtownie potrzebne jadę okrąg jezior przyjść do siebie mam torbę rzeczy wysyłam list”. Potem wyszedł z gmachu pocztowego i, wyjąwszy z kieszeni list do żony, który z taką starannością skomponował poprzedniego wieczora, wrzucił go do skrzynki. Był on naumyślnie nagryzmolony w taki sposób, żeby świadczyć o neurastenji w możliwie ostrem stadjum. Wyjaśniał w nim, że dr. Pagan przepisał mu natychmiastowy wypoczynek i poradził „wędrówkę na północ”. Lepiej będzie dla niego, t. j. pacjenta, jeżeli przez kilka dni, a nawet tydzień i więcej — nie będzie pisał żadnych listów. Napisze tylko wtedy, jeżeliby zaszło coś ważnego. Brak nowiny będzie dobrą nowiną. Jest pewny, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Jak tylko dojedzie do jakiegoś określonego miejsca, przyśle telegraficznie adres, ale prosi, żeby mu komunikowano tylko naprawdę ważne wiadomości. Po ukończeniu tych czynności zajął miejsce w samochodzie z takiem poczuciem swobody, jakiego nigdy nie doświadczył od przyjazdu na swoje pierwsze szkolne wakacje. Skierował się ku wielkiemu północnemu traktowi, ale na rogu Hyde Park’u natknął się na szalony ruch i pozwolił policjantowi zawrócić się ku Knightsbridge. Później na rogu, gdzie rozwidlają się Bath Road i Oxford Road, zagrodziła mu drogę platforma i skierowała na Bath Road. Nie miało to wszakże znaczenia. Każda droga gdzieś prowadziła, a na północ mógł zawrócić przy pierwszej lepszej sposobności. III Dzień był słoneczny i wesoły, jeden z tych dni, charakterystycznych dla wielkiej posuchy 1921 roku. Nie było ani trochę parno. W samej rzeczy, w powietrzu unosiła się jakaś świeżość, która zestrajała się z przeczuciem pana Barnstaple, że czekają go jakieś miłe przygody. Powróciła mu nadzieja. Wiedział, że znajdował się na drodze, która miała go wywieść ze świata rzeczy, chociaż jak dotąd nie miał najlżejszego podejrzenia, jak dalece miał być wyrzucony poza sferę świata zamętu i komplikacyj. Niebawem zatrzyma się przed oberżą i zje śniadanie — będzie to naprawdę mała przygoda, a jeżeli w dalszej drodze dokuczy mu samotność, będzie mógł kogoś podwieźć i „uciąć” pogawędkę. Łatwo będzie oddać komuś tę przysługę, gdyż tak długo, jak długo był zwrócony plecami do Sydenhamu i redakcji Liberal’a, było mu wszystko jedno, dokąd i którędy jedzie. W małej odległości od Slongh minął go ogromny, szary, wycieczkowy samochód. Stało się to tak nagle, że aż skręcił gwałtownie wbok. Olbrzym nadjechał cichuteńko, i chociaż pan Barnstaple podług swego prawie dokładnego licznika pędził z szybkością dwudziestu siedmiu mil (ang.) na godzinę, przeleciał koło niego jak wicher. Zauważył, że znajdowali się w nim trzej dżentelmeni i jedna dama. Wszyscy siedzieli prosto i patrzyli za siebie, jakgdyby zainteresowani czemś, co jechało za nimi. Przemknęli za szybko, by zdążył im się dokładnie przyjrzeć; zauważył tylko, że dama była cudownie piękna pięknością, bezwzględną i niepodlegającą dyskusji, i że najbliższy od jego strony pasażer miał szczególnie chochlikowaty wyraz niemłodej już fizjonomji. Zanim zdążył ochłonąć z éclat tego spotkania, usłyszał znów za sobą ostrzegawczą trąbkę drugiego samochodu, podobną do głosu przedhistorycznego jaszczura. To mu się podobało. Lubił, gdy go w ten sposób mijano — z zachowaniem formalności. Zwolnił tedy, odrzuciwszy wszelkie pretensje, środek drogi i wykonał ręką parę zachęcających gestów. Duża, gładka, szybka limuzyna skorzystała z jego pozwolenia i wjechała w korytarz po jego prawej ręce, mający jakieś trzydzieści kilka stóp szerokości, a utworzony przez skraj drogi i jego mały samochodzik. Wyładowana była bagażem, ale oprócz młodego dżentelmena w monoklu, siedzącego obok szofera, nie było widać żadnych innych pasażerów. Limuzyna objechała zakręt drogi i pomknęła wślad za samochodem wycieczkowym. Trzeba wziąć pod uwagę, że nawet ,,mechaniczna kąpiel nożna” nie lubi być mijana w taki pański, lekceważący sposób w jasny poranek na otwartej drodze. Pan Barnstaple nacisnął tedy akcelerator i objechał zakręt z szybkością, o jakieś dziesięć mil na godzinę większą od swojej zwyczajnej, ostrożnej normy. Przed nim rozciągała się szara wstęga... pustej drogi. Faktycznie, droga była zadziwiająco pusta. Biegła, nie załamując się, na przestrzeni może jednej trzeciej części mili. Po lewej stronie ciągnął się niski, dobrze utrzymany żywopłot, i widniały rozproszone drzewa, równe poła, kilka dalekich małych chatek, odległe topole oraz mała plamka zamku Windsor. Po prawej — rozpościerały się tak samo równe pola, stała mała oberża, a na dalszym planie szarzały niskie zalesione pagórki. Wybitnym rysem tego spokojnego krajobrazu była tablica na słupie z reklamą nadrzecznego hotelu w Maidenhead. Przed zdumionym wycieczkowiczem wzdłuż drogi wirowało tylko w gorącem powietrzu kilka drobnych kłębów pyłu, ale nie było widać żadnego śladu ani szarego samochodu wycieczkowego, ani tej limuzyny. Upłynęło dwie sekundy, nim pan Barnstaple zdołał sobie uświadomić całą niezwykłość tego faktu. Ani na prawo, ani na lewo nie było widać żadnej możliwej bocznej drogi, która mogłaby usprawiedliwić zniknięcie jednego czy też drugiego auta. Jeżeli zaś znajdowały się za dalszym zakrętem, to musiały chyba pędzić z szybkością dwustu mil na godzinę! Pan Barnstaple miał znakomity zwyczaj zwalniania w razie jakichś nasuwających się wątpliwości. Zwolnił też i teraz i pojechał dalej w tempie może piętnastu mil na godzinę z otwartemi szeroko oczami i ustami, rozglądając się naokoło, w oczekiwaniu, że pusty krajobraz wyjaśni mu jakimś sposobem tajemnicę ich zniknięcia. To było ciekawe, że nie miał wcale uczucia, żeby miało mu grozić jakiekolwiek niebezpieczeństwo. Nagle doznał wrażenia, że samochód o coś uderzył i poślizgnął się, ale tak gwałtownie, że stracił na chwilę głowę. Nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, co się w takim wypadku powinno robić. Coś mu się troiło niewyraźnie o skręceniu w tym kierunku, w którym się poślizgnął, ale w podnieceniu nie mógł się zorjentować, która to właściwie była strona. Potem przypomniał sobie, że w tym momencie usłyszał dźwięk. Był to zupełnie taki sam dźwięk, oznaczający najwyższy punkt wzrastającego ciśnienia, a ostry jak pęknięcie struny lutni, jaki się słyszy przy końcu lub na początku utraty przytomności przy zastosowaniu środków znieczulających. Zdawało mu się, że skręcił ku żywopłotowi na prawo, ale teraz znów ujrzał przed sobą wstęgę drogi. Nacisnął akcelerator, poczem zwolnił i stanął. Stanął, przejęty najgłębszem zdziwieniem, jakiego kiedykolwiek doznał. Była to bowiem jakaś zupełnie inna droga, nie ta, na której znajdował się pół minuty temu. Żywopłoty i drzewa zmieniły się zasadniczo, zamek Windsor zniknął jak miraż, ale zato zjawiła się zpowrotem wielka limuzyna. Stała koło drogi w odległości jakichś stu jardów.